Futuro
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Creías que tu futuro ya estaba resuelto, pero no pensaste demasiado las cosas y por sobre todo nunca te preguntaste que era lo que realmente querías en tu vida. Lo único que deseabas, era estar a su lado para siempre. PersonajexLector.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Futuro.**_

Por aquel entonces, todo el mundo sabía que te gustaba Oikawa Tooru; a pesar de lo mucho que te esforzabas en ocultarlo: Ser su fanática secreta y solo verlo desde las sombras sintiendo el suave estremecimiento de tu corazón cuando él estaba cerca. Claro, que al final ese plan se fue por la borda pues no controlabas el brillo de tus ojos al verlo, ni la emoción de tu rostro al oírlo acercarse, así que nadie, absolutamente nadie te creía cuando les decías que el atolondrado y excéntrico jugador de volley te daba igual.

Cuando estabas en primer año de Aoba Johsai todo el mundo sabía que te gustaba Oikawa Tooru, menos -por alguna razón- el mismo Oikawa Tooru.

—...Es porque siempre ha sido un completo idiota —sonreíste al recuerdo con nostalgia antes de levantarte de la cama.

Ahora estabas en tu tercer y último año de prepa y casi a finales del mismo, por lo que los profesores comenzaban a hablar y presionar hasta llegar a fastidiar con lo del "futuro", había llegado tu momento de elegir también y no podías creerlo, si según apenas ayer tenías 8 años y soñabas con ser una princesa del reino mágico, el tiempo definitivamente pasaba volando. Aunque no te agobiabas tanto por ello como los demás, lo único que fastidiaba tu día a día respecto a ese tema es que el plan que habías detallado desde segundo de secundaria no te funcionara.

Desde que tu abuelo había sido encerrado en prisión de manera injusta, solo una palabra se te pasaba por la cabeza: Abogacía, pues jurabas e hiper jurabas que las cosas no se quedarían así, y eso ya lo demostrarías en algunos años más.

Sacudiste la cabeza al salir de casa, no tenías que ir de malas los últimos días de escuela, sino que los tenías que disfrutar.

Caminaste alegremente hacía las puertas de la escuela, el día estaba muy bonito como para llenarlo de feos recuerdos y además, según la calendarización del instituto, esa mañana debían entregarles ya el formato en el que debían llenar sus opciones para el futuro durante la charla de asesoría a la que todos los alumnos de tercero debían ir sin excusas.

—¡Darling-chan! —oíste que te llamaban y de inmediato fuiste rodeada por los ponderosos brazos del responsable.

—¡T-tooru! —anunciaste feliz de verlo, estar con él era muy divertido, aunque a veces era un poco ruidoso—, ¡m-me estás asfixiando!

—¡Ah, lo siento! —te soltó para empezar a caminar a tu lado, ya se hallaban a unas cuadras de la entrada de Seijoh y varios estudiantes y charlas paralelas aunaban a su al rededor.

—No pasa nada —sonreíste despreocupadamente.

—¡Por eso me agradas Darling-chan! Eres muy buena conmigo y nunca te enojas.

—Por su puesto, sino soy yo, ¿quién podría aguantarte? —se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad.

—¡Maldita sea Oikawa! —el estruendoso y furioso grito los dejó helados a ambos— ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no eches a correr así?! —Iwaizumi llegó junto a ustedes con el rostro fruncido y una expresión de muerte que hizo temblar a ambos y sudar en frío.

—¡Wah, Iwa-chan da miedo! —se quejó el castaño.

—¡Y te voy a aterrorizar cuando pueda darte tu merecido!

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿y por qué?!

—¡Porque ya es la tercera vez que te desapareces y me dejas hablando solo!

—Los siento, ¡pero es que vi a Darling-chan y no pude evitarlo!

—¡No metas a nuestra amiga en esto!

—¡Pero Darling-can no es mi amiga! —renegó, tú e Iwaizumi lo vieron algo sorprendidos por sus palabras—, ¡es mi mejor amiga! No puedo evitarlo, me gusta estar con ella —infló sus mejillas a modo de puchero y tú suspiraste relajada.

Iwaizumi también dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

—De acuerdo, te perdono esta vez solo porque sé que eres muy impulsivo, pero hazlo de nuevo y no tendré piedad.

—¡Yei! —celebró animado—, ¡Iwa-chan me perdonó y todo gracias a Darling-chan! —volvió a abrazarte muy fuerte pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, apegándote a él.

—¡No es nada! —dijiste y sonreíste complacida por tu papel en toda esa historia.

Cuando estabas en primer año, probablemente te hubieses deprimido por meses si te llamase "mejor amiga", pero ahora te enorgullecías de tener ese título, también pasó por tu mente la idea de que si te hubiera abrazado como lo hacía ya, cuando eras pequeña e inocente te hubieses derretido de amor ahí mismo; pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Después de haber estado casi tres años acoplándote a su presencia constante, era más que obvio que lo superases.

Aunque nada comenzara, jamás.

.

.

.

Eras más joven e ingenua cuando ingresaste a Aoba Johsai, además de haber visto demasiadas historias de amor ficticias en libros y películas en las que te habías adentrado para olvidar un poco los problemas de tu familia, y que además dada tu juventud e inexperiencia, las creías completamente reales y estabas completamente decidida a vivir un historia así con el chico que te gustaba.

Oikawa Tooru en este caso.

Con la fachada de que no eras fan suya decidiste acercártele, habías planeado usar la estrategia de fingir que no te interesaba y que incluso tal vez lo detestabas para que él, acostumbrado a las atenciones de las chicas, sintiera curiosidad por ti, mordiera el cebo y cayera en tus garras pintadas con esmalte rosa. Era una técnica infalible según tú, cortesía de la película que habías visto la otra noche.

Aunque no contabas que elegirías un mal momento para aplicarlo; lo esperabas pacientemente del otro lado de una esquina en la que él tenía que doblar forzosamente para volver a su casa después de su entrenamiento,escuchaste sus pisadas aproximarse y pusiste en marcha la misión.

Saliste de ahí para "casualmente" chocar con él y "accidentalmente" caer al suelo. Hasta habías ensayado tu caída varias veces para que se viera natural.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, imbécil?! —actuaste una vez que tocaste el suelo de sentón. Alzaste la mirada esperando ver su seductora sonrisa, la que usaba para salir de los problemas pero en vez de eso, viste sus enormes ojos decaídos y su boca que se curvaba, pero hacia abajo.

Tooru estaba triste.

Era bastante extraño en un chico tan extrovertido y alegre como él, así que no supiste que hacer, solo te sonrojaste un poco y te pusiste de pie tu sola, pues no estabas herida y no era el mejor momento para continuar con tu actuación.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntaste buscando su mirada, que se escondía tras su flequillo.

—Perdón, por hacer que te cayeras... —susurró bajito cuando lograste conectar sus ojos con los tuyos, que estaban curiosos.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso, no fue nada grave!

—Ya veo —suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Te pasa algo? —indagaste—, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No quiero decírselo a una extraña —como niño pequeño, desvió su rostro a modo de berrinche.

Te hubieras desmoronado en ese momento, al enterarte de que a pesar de estar en el mismo grado y en clases cercanas, él ni siquiera te había notado, pero no lo hiciste porque querías ayudarlo, en serio, de corazón. Así que con la sonrisa más cálida que tenías, le tendiste la mano para saludar al estilo occidental y te presentaste ante él, por su parte, dudó un poco, pero después correspondió tu apretón con algo de mala gana -como toda un diva- y se dignó a hablar nuevamente:

—Oikawa Tooru —musitó entre dientes.

—Muy bien, Oikawa-kun, ya no somo desconocidos, así que puedes contármelo.

—¿Aquí y ahora?

—Hay una heladería a una cuadra.

—Lo sé, vivo por aquí —contestó tajante.

—Entonces vamos, yo invito esta vez —dijiste, Tooru te observó un poco más aun algo inseguro, pero terminó por aceptar con una sonrisa.

Una vez allí, los ojos de ambos se iluminaron al ver los distintos sabores que el mostrador ofrecía, al menos ya tenía algo en común, a ambos les gustaban las cosas dulces y ese ya era un gran avance, según tú.

—¿Ya decidieron que van a pedir? —preguntó amablemente el anciano que atendía el local. En su gafete podía leerse el nombre de "Señor Pingüino".

—¡Chocolate con menta! —gritaron al unísono con emoción, y cuando se dieron cuenta, fue la primera vez que compartieron la mirada cómplice.

Ya que tuvieron listos los helados, decidieron sentarse en la banca que estaba afuera del local; lo observaste comer el helado muy feliz, así que decidiste esperar a que terminara, tú saboreaste el tuyo lentamente para parecer una dama delante de Oikawa cuando la verdad es que querías succionarlo, como una aspiradora aunque se te congelara el cerebro después.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta? —preguntaste una vez que volvió de depositar su envase vacío en el cesto de basura. De inmediato su expresión cambió de nuevo.

—Es, porque soy un mal senpai... —expresó deprimido, tú parpadeaste varias veces con confusión.

—Pero si apenas estamos es primero.

—¡Es que me lo dijo un kohai, que no era para nada lindo, que tenía en la secundaria! Lo encontré hoy en el camino después de entrenar —explicó ahora frustrado— ¡Demonios, Tobio-chan!

—¿Por qué te lo dijo?

—¡Porque no quise enseñarle a servir! Entonces me dijo que era un mal senpai porque aparte de idiota, no podía ayudar a un kohai, ¡pero es que no es justo, él es un niño prodigio y yo tengo que esforzarme todo el tiempo! —suprimiste una risa, pues a pesar de sonar algo sencillo, supusiste que para él realmente era importante.

—¿Por qué no solo le enseñaste a medias para evitarlo y ya?

—¡Porque yo soy el Gran Rey de la Cancha y no quiero que un mocoso prodigio me supere sin hacer casi nada! —explotó jalándose sus mechones castaños con ambas manos demasiado frustrado, para luego suspirar con cansancio— Perdón, eso sonó demasiado egoísta.

—Está bien —comentaste, él volteó a verte con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad lo está?

—¡Claro! Es decir, tu trabajaste mucho para obtener ese título y te sientes orgulloso de el, además, así es el ser humano, es natural y una emoción como cualquier otra, ¿a qué clase de persona no le gustaría ser la mejor en lo que hace y más si ha derramado sudor y lágrimas para ello?

—¡¿Verdad?! —tomó tus manos entre las suyas emocionado de que al fin alguien lo comprendiera.

—¡Sí!, ¡el punto está en como manejar tus sentimientos! Creo que incluso resultó mejor, así Tobio-chan podrá mejorar por su cuenta.

—¡Eres bastante comprensiva!

—Pues, gracias —sonreíste halagada.

—¡Vengamos por un helado mañana también!, ¡ahora correrá por mi cuenta!

—¡De acuerdo!

De ahí, comenzaste a hablarle y a frecuentarlo seguido, te llevaba a las prácticas del equipo y hasta te había puesto el apodo de "Darling" porque ese era el nombre del personaje de una película que habían ido a ver al cine y que según él era idéntica a ti. Se hicieron bastante cercanos, que incluso conocías a su familia.

Al principio planeabas seguir con tu plan de conquista "encubierto" desde otro ángulo, pero estar con él era tan... Divertido, relajante, interesante y agradable, además de tener muchas cosas en común, que pronto y sin darte cuenta, dejaste de intentarlo.

Decidiste quedarte como su mejor amiga para siempre, porque el pensamiento de que eso no te molestaría en lo absoluto llegó a tu inexperta mente.

.

.

.

—Por cierto, buenos días Hajime-kun —pronunciaste poco después de su llegada.

—Ah, buenos días, perdón por lo de antes, pero a veces Oikawa logra sacarme de mis casillas, sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?

—Entiendo —sonreíste—, Tooru a veces puede ser molesto.

—¡Darling-chan! —se quejó y tú comenzaste a reír divertida—, ¡no digas eso!, ¿en dónde está la empática y dulce niña que conocí en primero?

—Murió cuando nos hicimos mejores amigos —respondiste despreocupada, el tronó la lengua.

—Da igual, Iwa-chan —dirigió la vista a su acompañante—, que no se te olvide el balón para practicar durante el almuerzo.

—Aun no entiendo porque debo hacerlo yo si tu eres el que está interesado.

—Porque Iwa-chan es malo en el piedra, papel o tijera —canturreó con un gesto burlón.

—¡¿Eh?! —discerniste de inmediato—, ¡¿practicarán durante el almuerzo?!, ¡pero si ustedes nunca hacen eso!, ¿serían capaces de abandonarme, par de bastardos?

—No nos queda de otra, ya que no tendremos entrenamiento debido a que prestaron el gimnasio por la plática sobre el futuro que nos darán a los de tercero —explicó Hajime.

—Y después de todo, yo quiero seguir siendo el mejor —prosiguió Tooru—, no lo lograré si no entreno todos los días, además, no es como si no pudieras acompañarnos.

—¿Puedo?

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡será más divertido si Darling-chan está ahí!

—De acuerdo —suspiró Iwaizumi—, ¡pero sin hacer nada estúpido par de idiotas! —aclaró muy firme, pues ya sabía que ustedes dos era un peligro estando juntos.

—¡Tranquilo, Hajime-kun! —interviniste— Nos portaremos bien, ¿verdad, Tooru?

—Sí, todo está bien, deberías relajarte un poco Iwa-chan.

—No puedo relajarme cuando ustedes dos están involucrados en algo, no quiero tonterías, y por tonterías me refiero a sus "grandes y maravillosas" ideas —aseveró.

—¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! Debes admitir que algunas de ellas son realmente increíbles —argumentó el castaño.

—¡¿Increíbles?! —replicó—, ¡¿ya se les olvido lo que pasó en el club de natación?!, ¡aun no puedo explicarme como demonios fue que incendiaron una alberca!, ¡una alberca llena de agua!

—¡Ah! Esa vez fue genial, es muy fácil Iwa-chan, solo pones un poco de gasolina y...

—¡No quiero que me lo expliques!, ¡solo quiero saber ¿por qué demonios se les ocurrió?!

—¡Queríamos aguas termales! —respondiste alegre

—De verdad, no puedo con ustedes —lloró ante el recuerdo de su última travesura como un manojo de nervios, le hervía la sangre al pensar como después de que tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos, solo compartieron su típica mirada de complicidad y sonrieron inocentemente mientras fingían demencia cuando los interrogaron sobre lo que había pasado, y para colmo, salieron bien librados— Solo prométanme que de verdad no harán nada.

—¡Prometido! —asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en punto del almuerzo en el gimnasio. Lo usaremos antes de que empiecen a habilitarlo para la charla, por lo que no podemos perder ni un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Captado, Iwa-chan!

—¡Ahí estaré! Finalizaste antes de que entraran a las instalaciones de su escuela.

Ese día sería bastante interesante.

 _Continuará..._

 **Nota final: Bueno, me desaparecí mucho tiempo, pero es porque no sabía con que personaje seguir, ninguno se me antojaba, hasta que en un review vi que me habían sugerido a Oikawa, entonces pensé que como ya le había hecho demasiado bullying cuando aparecía en mis otros fics, quise darle un poco de protagonismo y como el héroe, esta historia consta de dos partes, la primera es la introductoria en la segunda vendrá todo el romance y el climax de la historia, así que espérenlo por favor.**

 **¡Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Su**_ _ **mmary: Creías que tu futuro ya estaba resuelto, pero no pensaste demasiado las cosas y por sobre todo nunca te preguntaste que era lo que realmente querías en tu vida. Lo único que deseabas, era estar a su lado para siempre.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Recomendación: Relea la primera parte para una mejor experiencia.**_

 _ **Junto a ti.**_

Pasaste todas las clases pensando en lo mucho que te divertirías en el almuerzo, hacía tanto tiempo que no veías a Tooru tan entusiasta, no desde que habían perdido contra Karasuno en las eliminatorias de la Spring High. No te gustaba verlo decaído.

Hasta llegaste a creer que había dejado de gustarle el volley, y como a ti se te asignó la tarea de consolarlo, el corazón se te hizo chiquito cuando dejó atrás su barrera de dignidad y se lanzó a tus brazos envuelto en lágrimas, buscando acurruco en tu hombro.

En esos momentos solo pudiste corresponder el abrazo y dar palmaditas en su espalda, como toda una mejor amiga, porque demás, tampoco sabías que decir exactamente; temías equivocarte y que tus palabras lo hirieran más.

Así que te daba mucho gusto verlo tan emocionado y decidido a seguir luchando para ser el mejor.

.

.

.

Finalmente, el almuerzo inició, de inmediato tomaste tu caja de comida, guardaste tus cosas y te fuiste de inmediato hacia el gimnasio. Cuando llegaste, había muchas sillas reclinadas en el fondo y unas cuantas bocinas y varios cables regados por ahí. Las luces estaban apagadas, creíste ser la primera en llegar, pero a lo lejos, a media cancha, pudiste ver el cuerpo de Oikawa recostado en la duela, con los audífonos sueltos y su almuerzo perfectamente cerrado a lado suyo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que dedujiste que estaba durmiendo; te salieron cuernos, cola y tu sonrisa se ensanchó justo como la del gato de Alicia. Había tantas posibilidades de fastidiarlo un poco estando él tan indefenso. Sigilosamente, te acercaste a él para no ser descubierta.

¿Qué sería mejor?, ¿subir el volumen de su mp3 al máximo de golpe?, ¿taparle la nariz?, ¿una plancha voladora desde la tercera cuerda?... Ninguna de esas, aunque no es que no se te hicieran divertidas, solo que al verlo tan tranquilo, no pudiste hacerle nada. De seguro se había quedado dormido por estar cansado de tanto entrenar sin descanso los días anteriores.

—Que pestañas tan largas tiene... —susurraste admirando su rostro de finas y bonitas facciones— ¿Acaso usa Maybeline? —reprimiste un risa ante tu comentario.

Ya no te gustaba, ni nada de eso,pero no podías dejar de pensar que Oikawa Tooru, seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo, y a pesar de la finura de sus rasgos, era perfectamente masculino; así que solo te tumbaste a su lado y se abrazaste, él abrió los ojos suavemente y al verte sonrió, se quitó uno de sus audífonos.

—Darling-chan —dijo adormilado.

—Tooru, ¿qué hacías?

—Me puse a escuchar música mientras tú e Iwa-chan llegaban, pero creo que me quedé dormido.

—Ya veo... No te esfuerces tanto, todo cono medida. —te dedicó una ligera risa.

—Estaré bien — te miró, sus ojos también seguían teniendo ese color chocolate intenso con una pizca de picardía implícita, característica de él. Tan profundos...

Desviaste el rostro de inmediato, por el pensamiento que acababas de tener.

—¿Y qué escuchabas?

Él tomó el auricular que se había quitado y te lo puso en la oreja. Conocías la canción de pies a cabeza, era de una cantante que te encantaba, pero que Tooru no soportaba; enarcaste una ceja.

—Creí que no te gustaba... —dijiste muy bajito, como si fuera una secreto.

—Aunque tenga una voz particular, su estilo no es nada fresco —lo fulminaste con la mirada, estaba hablando de tu novio, que no sabía que era tu novio, pero que era tu novio—, pero debo de admitir que esta canción... Le quedó mejor que la original.

—A él le queda todo perfecto, ¡siempre!

—Sí, claro, ¿entonces por qué no saca una canción propia?

—No lo sé, pero si lo hace de seguro que le queda perfecta también.

—Pues, hay muchos cantantes de covers en internet, no creo que resalte demasiado. De todos modos, lo estaba escuchando porque me recuerda a ti... —comentó, diste un pequeño saltó y notaste como tu corazón se acelero un poco, pero solo un poquito, casi nada.

—¿Huh?

—Es, como es tu cantante favorito, pensé "a mi mejor amiga le gusta, creo que puedo darle una segunda oportunidad". Aunque por algo me dormí, como sea.

—De cualquier forma, es muy lindo de tu parte.

—Yo siempre soy _fabulous._

—Sí, cómo digas Sharpay, _a fabulous bitch..._ —reíste.

—¡Oye!

—Ya, deja de ladrar, arruinas el momento.

—¡Claro que no!, ¡lo arruinaste tú! —suspiró— Cielos Darling-chan, a veces es difícil habar contigo.

—Habla por ti, es más difícil hablar con una diva como tú.

—Yo no soy una diva querida —te miró, al final decidió seguirte el juego—, ¡yo soy una reina! —ambos rieron un rato.

—De cualquier forma, me preguntó porque tarda tanto Hajime-kun..

—Yo que sé.

—No lo sé, pero podemos esperarlo mientras escuchamos música.

—Claro, de todos modos necesito otra pequeña siesta.

Le diste un ligero golpe en el pecho antes de que pusiera play de nuevo y ambos se concentraran en las canciones. No hablaron, pero no era necesario, el lado tranquilo de Oikawa también era muy agradable.

Estar con él, definitivamente, era muy, muy acogedor.

.

.

.

La oscuridad comenzaba a cansar tus ojos, además de que el calor y suavidad del cuerpo de tu compañero te envolvían completamente, sin mencionar, que su tranquila respiración era como un suave arrullo, por lo que a pesar de las canciones que ponía te gustaban mucho, realmente comenzabas a dormirte tú también.

Estabas a punto de perder la consciencia completamente, cuando sobre tu rostro y en el de Oikawa cayeron como cascada varios sobres de cartas. Ambos se exaltaron por el repentino golpe y se reincorporaron de inmediato. Fue cuando notaron que las luces habían sido encendidas.

—¡Iwa-chan! —se quejó él, al ver al responsable, que lo observaba desde arriba con infinito desprecio.

—¡Demonios, Oikawa!, ¡llegué tarde porque tus fans no me dejaban avanzar!, ¡querían darme sus cartas para dártelas!, ¡incluso algunas de ellas me siguieron hasta aquí!

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡No evadas la situación!, ¡ve ahí y diles que me dejen respirar!, ¡rechaza a todas o escoge a una pero deshazte de ellas ya!

Tooru tronó la lengua y se puso de pie para ir a la puerta, en cuanto la abrió, los gritos de las chicas que le esperaban pacientes, retumbaron en tus oídos. Al menos podías enorgullecerte de que en aquel entonces, cuando te gustaba, nunca actuabas de esa forma tan ridícula. Hajime suspiró y se dejó caer a tu lado, destapó su almuerzo y comenzó a comerlo.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Tooru?

—Esa basura andante va a tardar demasiado, le gusta ser el centro de atención, y yo ya estoy hambriento.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —asentiste e imitaste sus acciones anteriores, pero cuando diste el primer bocado, lo escuchaste exhalar de forma sonora otra vez. Le observaste curiosa.

—Este entrenamiento se arruinó —se explicó—. Y aun así ese torpe dice que quiere ser el número uno. Todo sería más fácil si le desfiguro la cara que tiene de una vez por todas, ya no tendría fanáticas y podríamos jugar volley en paz. —no evitaste reír un poco.

—No creo que sea la mejor solución, Hajime-kun.

—Cierto —sonrió—, además de sus fans, a ti tampoco te agrada esa opción, ¿verdad?

—¿Huh? —parpadeaste confundida.

—Es decir, a ti, te gusta el rostro de Oikawa, ¿no es así? —casi escupes la comida antes de comenzar a reírte con ganas, no sabías si por nerviosismo, o por estar en una situación delicada—, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—¡A mi no me gusta Tooru!

—¿No? —preguntó incrédulo— Bueno, es que desde que se conocieron, se comportaban diferente a como lo hacían los demás. Ya sabes, la mayoría esperaba que terminaran saliendo; de verdad pensaba que te gustaba ese bastardo, o al menos, lo dábamos por hecho esperando a que ocurriera...—negaste amablemente con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Me gustaba mucho en primer año, pero al final decidí que Tooru me caía mejor como amigo que como novio, así que me rendí hace ya algún tiempo.

—Ya veo —afirmó—, en cualquier caso, si te hace sentir mejor, me gustaría que Oikawa saliera contigo que con cualquiera de sus admiradoras.

Y dijo eso, porque al parecer cuando explicaste tu extraña situación, pareciera como si aun te doliera, aunque tú afirmaras que no era así.

—No te preocupes Hajime-kun, todo está bien ahora. —asentiste con aplomo, intentando mostrar seguridad, él te sonrió.

—Me gustaría ver la cara de Oikawa escuchando lo que acabas de decir, ya sabes, lo de que te gustaba en primero y luego lo superaste. Se le caería la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionaste, Hajime rió varias veces antes de responder.

—Ustedes dos, son uno lentos y unos completos bobos —ladeaste la cabeza esperando una explicación a sus palabras—. A Oikawa Tooru, también le gustabas mucho en primero, de hecho, decir mucho es poco, se ponía todo rojo y apenas y podía hablar cuando estabas cerca, además de que sudaba horrores mientras platicaba sobre ti. El solo hecho de decir tu nombre lo asustaba, por eso siempre exageraba y hacia el ridículo contigo todo el tiempo, luego se avergonzaba y recriminaba por ello...

El mundo se paralizó entonces y juraste que todas las personas te señalaban para pintarte "idiota" en la frente. Imaginaste que si Tooru se enterara sentiría lo mismo, eso que Iwaizumi te decía, simplemente no podía ser posible.

—¿Eh? —susurraste—, ¡¿EHH?!, ¡Hajime-kun!, ¡estás bromeando!, ¡¿verdad?!

—No. Soy su amigo a pesar de todo, pasaba todo el tiempo escuchándolo quejarse de lo ridículo que había sido contigo y de lo mucho que quería salir contigo, y cuando le pregunté porque no se declaraba, entonces dijo que le tenía miedo al rechazo.

—¡¿Tooru?!, ¡¿miedo al rechazo?! ¡Vaya, eso si que es nuevo!

—¿Verdad? —sonrió— Pero es que todo el tiempo hacía algo estúpido contigo cerca y creía que pensabas que era un idiota. Así que esperaba pacientemente a que cayeras en sus "encantos" que cautivan a todas las chicas.

—Tonto. —reíste.

—Aunque si ya lo superaste, supongo que no se puede hacer nada, lo más probable es que Oikawa también lo haya hecho.

—Sí, supongo —suspiraste y una gran oleada de nostalgia te invadió de repente, hasta el punto de oprimirte el pecho dolorosamente.

Las palabras de Iwaizumi Hajime te golpearon fuerte, y aunque no querías aceptarlo, te afectaron bastante, pensaste en lo mucho que te gustaría volver al pasado, a ese momento en que ambos se gustaban y ser un poco más valiente, para poder ser directa respecto a tus sentimientos por Tooru. Comenzaste a hacerte millones de preguntas llenas de "que tal sí", "si hubiera", "puede que", entre otras. El arrepentimiento te empezaba a lastimar la espalda.

Fue entonces que algo dentro, muy profundo de tu ser,explotó.

Un sentimiento que una gran intensidad recorrió, a partir del centro de tu pecho, tus brazos, tu rostro, tus piernas, es más; no se detuvo hasta embriagar cada hebra de tu cabello. Eso que desataba una intensa tormenta interna, era el dulce y tierno amor que aun sentías por Oikawa Tooru.

Ese, que se llevaba escondiendo con tanto esfuerzo desde hacia tiempo, ese, que a pesar de quedar entre las sombras, era constante y crecía con el paso del tiempo. Aquel, que luchaba por salir todo el tiempo por el simple hecho de verlo a él. Ese que por fin, era libre, creando una ola de emociones intensas en ti.

—¡Hey, ya volví! —los escuchaste, se acercó a ustedes y tú, entraste en pánico.

 _No, él no, cualquiera menos Tooru..._ Pensaste, por lo que tú corazón latió tan fuerte, haciendo que temieras que él lo escuchara; sin pensar demasiado las cosas, te levantaste de tu lugar y corriste lo más rápido que tus ´piernas te permitieron a otro lugar.

—¡Darling-chan! —te llamó preocupado, pero lo ignoraste y seguiste tu camino, no era buena idea permanecer cerca suyo con todas esas emociones a flor de piel.

Los dos jugadores de volley se quedaron anonadados ante tus acciones, solo se vieron mutuamente unos instantes antes de que Oikawa frunciera el ceño y se pusiera increíblemente serio. Avanzó hasta el moreno y lo tomó de la solapa del uniforme bruscamente, haciendo que se levantará.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Darling-chan?! —preguntó, Iwaizumi, que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, tomó la muñeca con la que Tooru le sostenía y aceptó el duelo de miradas hostiles.

—¡Escucha idiota, no es mi culpa!, ¡ni siquiera sé que tiene, así que suéltame o te arrepentirás de haberme hecho enojar! —el castaño lo empujó molesto.

—¡¿De qué hablaban?!

—Eso no te importa. —respondió Hajime acomodándose el uniforme.

—¡¿De qué mierda estuvieron hablando?! —exigió saber.

—¡De nada!, ¡solo rememorábamos el primer año de Aoba Johsai!

La expresión de Oikawa Tooru cambió por completo, su rostro palideció y el miedo inundó su mirada.

—No... —negó en un susurró— ¡No puede ser!, ¡demonios Iwa-chan!, ¡dime que no se lo dijiste! —rogó, pero el moreno solo subió los hombros con indiferencia.

Tooru se agarró las sienes con ambas manos y se puso en cuclillas para lamentarse, maldición, ahora sí todo se había arruinado. Hajime solo veía a Oikawa extrañado, no entendía que era lo que estaba mal.

Por tu parte, habías huido hasta detrás del edificio de los de primero, y te pusiste la mano en el pecho para intentar calmar tu respiración , y los latidos de tu corazón, que eran frenéticos por haber corrido mucho, pero sobre todo, por la impresión que te habías llevado en el gimnasio.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, peor aún, ¿qué se supone que debías de hacer ahora?

.

.

.

El resto del día no pudiste concentrarte en nada, durante toda las clases restantes, te la pasaste viendo a la ventana, tratando de lidiar con tu dilema. Los profesores te regañaban a veces, pero como tu cabeza estaba en las nubes, no podías recordar ni la mitad de las palabras que te dijeron.

Lo más incómodo de todo, fue la dichosa plática sobre el futuro, querías bajo toda circunstancia evitar a Tooru, pero el hecho de volver a un lugar en dónde el había pasado la mitad de su vida preparatoriana te afectaba enormemente, ¡¿cómo podían pedirte que atendieras lo que decían en la platica estando en ese lugar, con el susodicho tres filas adelante?! , ¡maldita sea con el sistema!

Cuando empezaron a entregar los formularios, en donde debían rellenar sus opciones para el futuro, se creó un pequeño alboroto entre los estudiantes, inconscientemente, aprovechaste para voltear a ver un poco al castaño, te arrepentiste de inmediato mientras sentías tus orejas calentarse y tu rostro enrojecer, él también te había volteado a ver. Desviaste la cabeza lo más rápido posible, ¿qué le habría dicho Hajime después de que te fuiste? Porque de seguro le había pedido una explicación, ¡¿y si le había comentado que te gustaba?! Eso sería MUY malo, considerando que acababas de darte cuenta de que aún lo querías.

—Darling-chan... —te habló en cuanto la platica acabó, te exaltaste, no lo volteaste a ver en ningún momento, solo te quedaste quieta, buscando una salida— Dime, ¿ahora me odias?

—¿Huh? —no entendiste nada, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar...

 _Ay no, ahora no, eso no..._

—¡L-lo siento!, ¡pe-pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer! —evadiste y volviste a echar a correr lejos de la escuela, deseando que no te siguiera.

Sin embargo, te decepcionaste cuando realmente no lo hizo.

.

.

.

Realmente no tenías nada que hacer, por lo que cuando llegaste a tu casa, sin comer siquiera, te subiste a tu habitación y después de sacar el formulario del futuro, te tumbaste perezosamente en la cama. Nadie te decía nada, no tenías padres y tu tía trabajaba todo el día, por lo que siempre estabas sola, te habías acostumbrado a eso, no te sentías precisamente mal, pues Oikawa Tooru siempre abarcaba tus tardes con sus locas ideas, que tú de por si ya sabías que eran malas, pero que le seguías el juego solo porque al final pasaba algo siempre divertido. Sin embargo, en esos momentos en los que las cosas eran delicadas, te hubiese gustado tener a alguien que te aconsejase... Si solías tenerlo, tu abuelo, pero él no estaba ahí.

Observaste el formulario, se suponía que no deberías tener problemas al rellenarlo, pero aun así tardabas en hacerlo, ¿por qué simplemente no podías escribir la palabra "Abogacía" en los tres espacios vacíos si eso era lo que querías? Observaste el reloj de la pared, aun era algo temprano.

—Si me apresuro, tal vez alcance el horario de visitas...

.

.

.

A tu abuelo no le gustaba que fueras a verlo a ese lugar, normalmente solías hacerle caso, a ti tampoco te gustaba verlo ahí, además, creías que el color naranja se le veía realmente mal; pero tampoco podías pasar tiempo sin verlo y dejarlo ahí abandonado, como si realmente hubiese hecho algo malo.

Avanzaste hacía el cuarto de visitas después de haberte registrado, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos despectivos que los demás presos te lanzaban y al guardia que te acompañaba intentando callarlos. Esa era otra de las razones por las que a tu abuelito no le gustaba que fueras, pero ya te habías acostumbrado.

—Tienen media hora... —recordó el guardia al cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad, no harían eso con otros reclusos, pero digamos que al paso de los años, incluso los policías se habían dado cuenta de que tu abuelo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

Volteaste a verlo, él te sonreía francamente, aunque siempre con ese deje de tristeza impregnado en su rostro.

—¡Abuelo! —gritaste feliz y corriste a abrazarlo— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Yo muy bien, lastima que tu sigas igual de rebelde y vengas de todos modos. Aunque no negaré que me hace un poco feliz.

Se sentaron, y empezaron a platicar como era de costumbre, era tan relajado estar con él, que por un momento se te olvido todo lo malo que pasaba, incluso el horrible lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Y entonces le dije, "¡oye Yoshio, ese es mi postre, tú ya te comiste el tuyo" —escuchaste como animadamente terminaba de contarte su anécdota con su compañero de celda. Luego, todo se quedó callado un rato, hasta que se volvió incómodo— Esta es la parte dónde te ríes querida...

—¡Oh! Lo siento —hiciste lo que pidió, pero de forma nerviosa y completamente falsa. —el anciano se recargó sobre su silla y suspiró.

—Tal vez ya no soy tan gracioso como antes.

—¡N-no es eso! —respondiste de inmediato, lo que menos querías era hacerlo sentir mal— E-ese Yoshio jeje, es todo es un caso ¿no? Jaja —la mandíbula te dolió.

—Desde hace rato, estás más callada que de costumbre, ¿algo pasó?

—N-no, ¿qué debería de estar mal? —elevaste los ojos y las palmas hacia el cielo. Luego, te levaste a los labios, el vaso desechable lleno de insípido café instantáneo que te habían ofrecido.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices... ¿Y cómo está Tooru? —esa pregunta, hizo que escupieras y casi te ahogaras con la bebida.

—¿Q-qué con él?

—Bueno, es que hace mucho que no ha venido, a veces venía por su cuenta aunque no estuvieras. Es amable, y aunque sea un poco excéntrico, me agrada.

—Pues... ¡Él está bien! —gritaste nerviosa—, ¡¿p-p-p-por qué no habría d-de estarlo?! —sabías que Tooru sabía la situación de tu familia, de hecho, era él único que la conocía, pero no estabas al tanto de que él venía por su cuenta, ni mucho menos que se tomaba tan en serio todo lo que pasaba.

—Antes hablabas mucho de las cosas que hacías con él, incluso llegué a pensar que salían...

—No es así —susurraste, tenías que buscar otro de conversación a como de lugar, ¿como es que una inocente visita a tu abuelo se había convertido en eso?, para tu buena suerte y salvación, recordaste lo qué te había llevado hasta ahí esa tarde—, ¡ah!, por cierto, hoy en la escuela nos dieron una platica acerca de qué hacer con nuestro futuro y un formulario también... —comentaste tu abuelo sonrió nuevamente.

—Ya veo, así que ya es tu turno de elegir también, ¿y cómo te hace sentir eso?

—Tranquila, más que mis otros compañeros, porque yo ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Y qué es?

—¿No es obvio?, ¡voy a ser una gran abogada y a sacarte de aquí en cuanto pueda! —anunciaste orgullosa.

—Vaya, cuando dijiste eso de niña, me puse muy feliz, sin embargo no creí que fuera en serio.

—Claro que sí, estás aquí de forma innecesaria.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres, realmente?

—¡¿Qué estás preguntando abuelito?!, ¡claro que si! Nada me haría más feliz que verte libre.

—No me refiero a eso, es decir, ¿es a lo que quieres dedicarte el resto de tu vida? Después de sacarme de aquí, te haría plena seguir atendiendo ese tipo de casos. Si más no recuerdo, a ti te gustaba jugar a que tenías una clínica de enfermos con tus juguetes...

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —el hombre sonrió, tú no entendías absolutamente nada.

—¿Y si te dijera, que yo realmente robé todo ese dinero? —el golpe fue un gran impacto para tu persona, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?

Según lo que recordabas, tu abuelo fue condenado porque lo habían inculpado por robo en el café en el que trabajaba. Según la versión de su abogado defensor, lo estaban amenazando para renunciar debido a una crisis en el negocio, si no se iba, iban a acusarlo de ladrón. Al final se perdió el caso y fue llevado a prisión, por eso tu tía, había empezado a trabajar. Se suponía que tu abuelo era completamente inocente.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntaste contrariada.

—La verdad, a veces sacaba dinero de la caja registradora cuando no me veían, sin embargo, jamás fue para mi. Todos los días, una mujer sin posibilidades de llevar una vida digna, se paraba delante del negocio a pedir algo de comer, algunas veces llevaba a sus hijos para causar lástima, aun así, el dueño del lugar solía correrla sin tocarse el corazón, así que se lo daba a ella y sus hijos tuvieran algo de comer. Lo que sabes, es una coartada que creo mi abogado para intentar ganar, pero al final me arrepentí. No era justo para nadie.

Comenzaste a llorar, no podías enojarte con tu abuelito, de todos modos, lo que había hecho no era malo, excepto por la parte en la que había robado dinero, pero, ¿ahora qué debías hacer?

—Y dime pequeña, ¿todavía quieres sacar a un ladrón?

—N-no utilices eso para chantajearme.

—No lo hago, desde siempre has sido mala para las matemáticas —se burló.

—¡¿Y eso que rayos tiene que ver con todo esto?! —sonrió confiado ante tu entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Cuántos años me dieron de prisión?

—Nueve.

—¿Y cuántos han pasado?

—Ocho... ¡¿Ocho?! —te exaltaste, ¿tanto, en serio?

—Así es, salgo libre el próximo año, por lo que en un principio, nunca creí que lo de ser abogada fuera cierto, dado que ya estaría afuera antes de que siquiera acabaras el primer semestre de la carrera de derecho.

—¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! —preguntaste asustada, todo el miedo que no le habías tenido al futuro, de repente te golpeó en la cara, ¿podrías crear un plan tan rápido? Estabas perdida.

—Tooru vino hace un mes —recapituló—, dijo seriamente que quiere dedicarse al volley, creo que puede hacerlo. Tiene talento.

—Lo sé —tronaste la lengua—, es fácil para él, lo tiene claro y aunque lo niegue, es obvio que si no tuviera ni un poco de talento, ninguno de sus esfuerzos darían resultado. En cambio yo no destacó en nada en especial.

—Todo lo contrario, pequeña —corrigió—, tu talento es ser humana y pensar en los demás. Tú y Tooru se llevan bien porque son más o menos iguales, incluso me ha dicho que a veces busca a aquella mujer y le da un poco de lo que tiene. Ustedes hacen un gran equipo, así que aprovéchalo...

Sonreíste.

Gracias a esas palabras, ya sabías que era lo que querías.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, entregaste el formulario ya contestado, las manos te temblaron un poco al dárselo al profesor a cargo, todavía dudaste un poco al último segundo, pero finalmente decidiste que era lo mejor.

—Gracias —te dijo el maestro, luego su teléfono sonó, lo revisó—, es importante, disculpa las molestias, pero, ¿podrías llevar esto a la dirección por mi, por favor? —pidió. Asentiste y luego tomaste los formularios antes de ir al sitio asignado.

Al entrar a la sala de profesores, antes de ir a la oficina principal, al abrir la puerta, pudiste presenciar la fornida figura de Oikawa Tooru, estaba parado delante de su entrenador.

—Has recibido muchas recomendaciones para la universidad —escuchaste que le decían—, solo has la mejor de las elecciones y te irá de maravilla...

—Disculpa —te llamó otra maestra—, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

Tooru volteó a ver un poco para ver a quién le habían hablado, tu presencia le perturbó un poco y sus pupilas se dilataron, pero de inmediato giró su rostro de nuevo hacia su propia conversación, ¿ahora era él quién te evitaba? Bueno, de todo modos no podías culparlo.

—¿Señorita? —repitió la profesora.

—¡Ah! Sí, el maestro a cargo de mi grupo tuvo que atender algo importante, y me pidió que trajera esto en su lugar —explicaste haciendo alusión a los papeles que tenías en la mano.

—Entonces pasa, y apúrate para que puedas volver a clase —recomendó.

—Sí.

Rápidamente, avanzaste a tu destino, cuando saliste de ahí, Tooru seguía hablando sobre su universidad. No te preocupaste, de todos modos, aun era incómodo encontrarlo.

Caminaste tranquilamente por los pasillos de regreso al salón, hasta que lo oíste llamarte por tu nombre, casi nunca lo usaba, siempre utilizaba el apodo que tenía para ti, por lo que te giraste de inmediato. Ya no te daba miedo como ayer, habías razonado todo eso en la noche.

—¡Que bueno que te alcancé! —dijo en cuanto se detuvo delante tuyo.

—¿Tooru?, ¿qué ocurre? —te sujeto por los hombros, como medida de seguridad por si querías volverte a escapar, ya no planeabas hacer eso, pero no podías negar que la cercanía que eso provocó, hizo que las piernas te temblaran y te pusieras nerviosa.

—¡Ignora todo lo que Iwa-chan dijo! —pidió preocupado—, ¡no dejes que eso arruine nuestra amistad!, ¡te prometo que voy a superarlo tarde o temprano!

—¿Huh? —le miraste confundida.

—Es que —se detuvo un poco, cerró los ojos juntando valor antes de abrirlo—, ¡me has gustado desde siempre, eso no lo voy a negar! Siempre he creído que si hay alguien que pueda darte todo lo que necesitas, ese soy yo, gracias a ti soy como súper man, soy imparable; pero sé muy bien que no te gusto, y ayer que te enteraste de mis sentimientos por culpa de Iwa-chan, tenía tanto miedo de que te incomodaras y no quisieras ser más mi amiga, ¡definitivamente no quiero eso! Te prometo que si te quedas a mi lado, te voy a superar...

Una gran sonrisa cruzó tu rostro, estabas tan feliz, además, ese torpe te había ahorrado la mitad del trabajo.

—Sé que puedes ser todo lo que necesito Tooru, no tienes que decírmelo, no seas vanidoso...—frunció triste las cejas.

—Pero...

—Dime Tooru —le interrumpiste—, ¿de verdad te gusto?

—¿No es obvio?, ¡nunca acepté a ninguna de mis admiradoras esperando que te acercaras a mi. Te lo juro, eres la única para mi, ¡maldición! —se pasó la mano por el cabello—, de esa forma no vas a creerme que en realidad me voy a rendir.

—¿Quieres callarte un poco, Oikawa? —le dijiste, el te volteó a ver asustado de que cortaras en ese instante, todo tipo de relación— No quiero que lo superes, llevo tres años queriéndote, y hasta a penas me vengo enterando que soy correspondida, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, que tonto, ¿no crees?

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos como platos mientras procesaba la información— ¡¿EHH?! —reíste un poco.

—Hice más o menos lo mismo cuando me enteré ayer —comentaste—, escucha Tooru, me gustas mucho, desde primer año... No quiero que superes tus sentimientos por mi, porque yo no te he superado... —las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de rojo, y parecía todo como un sueño, hasta que él se puso a llorar— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —se limpió la cara con la manga de su uniforme—, es solo que he esperado tanto tiempo...

—Tres años —repetiste.

—Tres malditos años... —cuando te acercaste a él para intentar consolarle, te estrechó fuertemente de manera espontánea entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, se supone que soy la chica aquí.

—Perdón, es que estoy muy feliz... —sonreíste enternecida y correspondiste su abrazo.

—Yo también. —le susurraste.

Regla número 1 del amor: Si quieres a alguien, sin importar lo imposible o complicado que parezca, debes decírselo. En el amor, hay que ser valientes para no perder el tiempo.

.

.

.

—Así que son pareja —les sonrió Hajime, al finalizar las clases, caminaban directo al gimnasio tomados de la mano.

—Sí, ¿no es genial Iwa-cha? —dijo Oikawa— Después de todo, Darling-chan si cayó en mis encantos.

—Más bien creo que sintió lastima — molestó a Tooru—, necesitas a alguien que te cuide, o estar perdido... —no evitaste reírte un poco.

—¡No es eso! —se quejó— Es que soy increíblemente guapo.

—Ajá —jugaste—, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que dijo que sería un héroe para mi, y te esforzarías por hacerlo... —Hajime rió mientras que las orejas de Tooru se pusieron rojas.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo tan cursi! —se burló.

—¡Darling-chan! No tenías que decirle nada...

—Aunque admito que sonaste genial en ese momento, robaste mi corazón Tooru, hoy y siempre —le sonreíste.

—¡Wah! —emocionado corrió a abrazarte de nuevo mientras vitoreaba varias veces tu nombre.

—Por cierto —te llamó Hajime—, ¿por qué te llamaron a la sala de profesores después del almuerzo? —habías sido citada, ese día sin dejarte comer, unas clases después de que entregaras los dichosos formularios.

—Porque querían que "entrara en razón" y cambiara mis opciones de carrera... —explicaste.

—¿Y eso, Darling-chan?

—Dijeron que podía escoger algo mejor.

—¿Qué pediste? —indagó el moreno.

—Medicina del deporte.

—No le veo nada de malo a eso. —comentó.

—¡Yo tampoco! —celebró Oikawa— Darling-chan será una gran doctora.

—¿Verdad? —sonreíste.

Pensaste que si se enteraban que era lo que realmente habías escrito, morirías de vergüenza, pero eso ya no importaba, todo estaba bien ahora.

.

.

.

" **Formulario de opciones de futuro"**

 **Nombre: (T/N) (T/A)**

 **Clase: 5**

 **¿Desea continuar estudiando después de la preparatoria?: Sí.**

 **Opción 1: "Estar junto a Oikawa Tooru para toda la vida"**

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

 **N** **ota final: Son libres de matarme, lo merezco. Dije que no tardaría mucho y tarde años, además, no sé si tenga faltas, tuve una pequeña riña con mi beta y ya no me revisó nada, y yo no tengo tiempo. Me inspiré en este porque precisamente yo recién acabo de terminar la preparatoria quería acabarla con algo que me la recordara, y por lo mismo, con todos los trámites estoy hasta el cuello y no tengo nada de tiempo. Aun así espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por las posibles fallas que tenga.**

 **Si ves alguna falta, dedazo o lo que sea que impida una bonita lectura, avísame y lo cambiaré de inmediato. De todos modos lo revisaré luego y corregiré, se lo incómodo que es leer algo que de cáncer al cáncer de las faltas de ortografía.**

 **¿Les gustó? Creo que es lo más serio y profundo que he escrito hasta ahora, pienso que salió bien. Utilicé al fina en el formulario el (T/N)(T/A) a pesar de que no me gusta porque fue necesario. No podía poner "Darling-chan" :v así que probablemente este poniendo eso si lo llego a requerir en el futuro, aunque solo será mínimo como esto.**

 **Últimamente, me entró la nostalgia, porque me iré a un departamento cercano a mi futura facultad dentro de poco, así que me puse a empacar y encontré una caja llena de posters que solía tener pegados en mi pared cuando tenía unos 10 u 11 años, eran de Hannah Montana, los Jonas Brothers y High School Musical, entre otras cosas de Disney de aquel entonce. No sabía porque me gustaba tanto en aquel entonces todo eso, pero me dio curiosidad y volví escuchar algunas canciones que recordaba de los discos que llegué a tener en YouTube, no eran tan buenas ni con una letra tan profunda como las veía en aquel entonces, pero me hicieron sonreír todo el rato que las oí. Esto se los pongo porque en esta historia utilizo mucho el factor nostalgia, además, me gustaría que algunas de ustedes también hicieran lo mismo, que busquen cosas que las hacían felices de niñas, le juro que les hará sentir felices. Me gustaría que todos sonrieramos más, y creo que los buenos recuerdos ayudan mucho.**

 **En fin, eso es todo, una disculpa nuevamente.**

 **En busca de un beta responsable :c**

 **¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
